Diana Artemis
Information Name: '''Diana Artemis '''Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 1, Capitol, 4, 3, (Origin from 3, 1 is main district for now) Appearance: I'm said to have Onyx Brown hair. I died my bangs a Silver Gray as to rebellion to the scientists in District 3. I stand at 5 foot 6, being one of the taller girls in both districts. I have pale skin and Silver Gray eyes. My wings are transparent but have a yellow tint at the top like a Tracker Jackers'. Personality: I'm am mostly very quiet and independent. I am a thinker, and always think before I do. I am cautiousness of almost everything and it is hard to earn my trust. Weapon: '''I prefer to use my'' stingers', but when I want to hide my capabilities for surprise I use Throwing Knives, a Sword, and a Dagger. Weaknesses: I am very sensitive to smoke and fire because of my Tracker Jacker side. I cannot swim because of my wings and I am not very good on physical strength. Strengths: I am very fast and great at agility. I have great aim and have quick reflexes. Fears: I fear fire and smoke because of my sensitivity. I also fear that one day, me and my sister, Shadow will have to return to the horrible lab again. Token: A Yin Yang locket that me and my sister got for our birthdays before we were taken to the lab. Alliance: With Shadow if we are both entered in the games, Loner, or Anti Careers. Bloodbath Strategy: Run in, grab supplies, run out, climb up the cornucopia and fly towards a safe area for camp. Games Strategy: Stick with my allies or stay at camp, only leaving if necessary. Appearances ' Diana Artemis.jpg Diana Artemis.png fall-tv-willa-holland-oc-400a100506.jpg ' Backstory As I sit here catching my breath. Next to me my sister, Shadow. I recoil the rejoicing and horrible events that have happened in my 13 years of life. It all started on a cloudy morning on July 3. I was only two by that time, but I could still remember enough to piece together the story. It was the birth of my little sister Shadow. I was sitting on the dusty couch in front of the window as I watched my parents carry her, rocking her back and forth. The next few weeks were nice and stress free. My mother took care of the both of us, and I sat there on interested in Shadow whatsoever. I always thought she stole all the attention. But now, all I wish is to protect her from the cruel world we live in. A few years passed. My 7th birthday was arriving. And Shadow was already 5. Another annoying thing, her birthday was earlier then mine. That's when they came. My father was had just finished putting my Yin Yang locket on. A birthday present from the both of them. That's when the peacekeepers burst through the door, in pursuit behind them were the scientists. They grabbed my and Shadow from our parents grasp. We screamed and cried but they never let us go. Our parents struggled to get to us. And in the end it cost them their death. I covered my sister's eyes and shut my own as a peacekeeper pulled the trigger. Boom! I screamed out of horror when I accidentally opened my eyes to see two bodies lying with a hole through their stomachs face first on the floor. My parents... Were dead. From that day on we planned our escape. As the started their painful experiments on us we didn't oblige, because we knew someday we were going to escape. We were going to escape that horrible lab in District 3. They could stab us, and whip us, and burn us. But they couldn't take away our freedom. That cloudy morning on July 3. Would be the day we escaped. That day would be a symbol of freedom. And no one, I mean no one was going to stop us. Sliding down the post of the high bunk beds I nudged Shadow with my foot. She immediately jolted awake and followed me as we crawled through the vent system. We found the tunnel we dug and climbed down until we fell into the sewers. Shadow gagged as she stepped carefully through the muck. "Look! The cover is right there!" I whispered as we approached a ladder and looked up. This is when we continued from the moment onward. As I was saying, we were catching our breath, leaning against a dumpster. "We have to make a break for it. We're lucky we're so close to the fence." Shadow explains to us. "It's almost 9, they'll surely be searching for us." I nodded along with her. Soon we were racing for our lives toward the fence. "Fly?" I shrugged. "Better then climbing. The fence is electric." We threw off our jackets, stuffed it in our rucksacks, held our sacks tight by our hands and took off. "See you never District 3!" Shadow laughed as her wings flapped in the air. "District where?" Shadow rolled her eyes. "Who needs Districts when we can live in the Capitol?" "Fine. New names?" She gave me a look. "Last names only." I sighed. "Fine." It took all day, and five hours into the night but we reached the District 1 gates. "District 1 is good enough. Besides, I'm tired Shadow. We've been flying for seventeen hours!" Shadow agreed. "Well, Diana Artemis. We have a new home." I smirked. "Artemis, like the Greek Gods?" She nodded. "Artemis rebelled from marriage and love. So we can rebel from being captured and dissected." We laughed as we landed. From there we lived in District 1 for two months, then the Capitol for four months, then District 4 for three more months before we finally resettled in District 1. Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds